Beyond the Well: The Search for InuYasha
by shizuku42
Summary: Taking place 22 years after the events of InuYasha, Beyond the Well follows the story of Akita, a part demon girl who sets out to challenge a curse placed on her destiny before her birth.
1. Scroll One: The Bone Eater's Well

_Though I tried, I never remembered my mother._

 _Part of me feels that I should try to remember my father too, but I think that would hurt Master Kohaku. He has raised me alongside his nieces and nephews for as long as I can remember. I only asked once about my father - and that was the first time I ever saw Master Kohaku look angry. He left without a word, and did not return for many days. When he finally came home I told him that I would not ask about my father again, but he did not answer._

 _The most he has ever told me is that my mother was once a powerful priestess with immense spiritual power. She left behind nothing but her bow, which is always by my side - I have terrible aim, but still feel at peace when I am near it. I think I might have spiritual power too, but Master Kohaku has never allowed me to test it._

 _But fifteen years ago, my mother died. Master Kohaku has not spoken about it, but I have heard rumors that she died in childbirth. I want to be angry but I still wish that someday I will..._

"Akita!"

Akita startled out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. When she realized that he was storming his way toward her, she quickly rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her blanket. He would tease her endlessly if he knew she still kept something as childish as a diary.

"Hideo?"

The boy burst into the room, his eyes full of fire. "What are you still doing here!? The twins will be up any minute now! Hurry, go and -"

"Yes, old man Hideo. Sorry, old man Hideo," Akita answered before darting past him.

"Stop calling me old man!" he shouted after her.

"Stop acting like one," she muttered under her breath.

It had always been this way. Akita rose early each morning to cook, and then her days would be overly full of chores and children. She sighed as she turned the corner to the kitchen. Tying her red handkerchief tight around her head, she set to work preparing breakfast.

The children came and ate, and left as quickly as they came. They never thanked her, but she was satisfied with how quickly they ate; they would not be so enthusiastic if it was not good. With a triumphant nod, she gathered the dishes and set out to the river to wash them.

She felt strangely distracted this morning. Her thoughts were so set on her diary that she did not see the shadow that moved behind her until it struck her.

Akita fell to the ground with a yelp, and a searing pain raced through her shoulder. She grimaced, then turned with wide eyes.

"Where is she?" the demon lizard snarled. "Where is the child destined to free our master?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about," Akita stuttered. She tried to move away, but her legs were trembling.

"Then I have no use for you!" the demon howled, preparing to strike. Akita screamed and rolled to the side, but she felt the claw graze her cheek. Her handkerchief fell in pieces to the ground, and the demon's blood red eyes grew wide.

"It's you!" the lizard cackled.

"Stay away from me!" Akita cried, desperately trying to cover her dog ears with her hands. She scrambled to her feet and ran, her breath coming in sharp gasps as she tried t figure out where to go. This was not the first time a demon had come after her; ordinarily she would've gone to the village, but Master Kohaku was on an assignment in a village nearby. No one else could possibly slay such a large demon.

Just as she had begun to lose hope, her eyes settled on a well in the distance. She glanced at the demon that chased her; it was large, and would not be able to follow her into the well. Hide would notice that she was missing by lunchtime, so she wouldn't have to hide for long. Without a second thought, she leapt into the well.

But she did not land. She kept falling, and the voice of the demon continued to grow faint until she could no longer hear it. "I'm going to die!" Akita cried, covering her eyes.

But then the air slowed around her, and Akita paused. Her heart was pounding, and after she landed she waited for a moment before looking around.

The sky was dark. "Hello?" she called.

When no answer came, she pulled out one of her arrows, wondering if she might be able to use it to climb out. When she heard the voices she froze, clinging to the wall.

"I told you, Hitomi. The well is sealed."

"But Sota, I heard-"

"Um, excuse me?" Akita called.

The woman screamed, and Akita screamed back without meaning to.

But the man was quiet. He peered down at her, and Akita could barely see his face.

"Kagome?" he called, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Is it really you?"

Akita felt as though her heart had stopped.

"Who are you," she said quietly, "And how do you know my mother?"


	2. Scroll Two: The Passage of Time

_This man is kind,_ Akita thought. _Too kind._

"I'll be honest, I never thought anyone would travel through the well after Kagome disappeared twenty two years ago," Sota began. He sat across from Akita; though there were strange fluffy things that could be used for sitting, Akita preferred the safety of the ground.

"I don't really understand it myself," she replied, cautiously sipping her tea.

This place was strange. The walls were painted; there were images on the walls hat were so perfect, the painter's wages must've cost a fortune. It seemed like the sun had been captured, and a portion was tied to the ceiling above their heads. Even the tea she held was different - sweeter, and less bitter, with a hint of fruit she didn't recognize. She tried to focus on it; there was a painting of a woman with an uncanny resemblance to Akita, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"So," Hitomi said cheerfully, "How is Kagome doing these days?"

Though she had only just met them, Akita felt terrible when she saw the anticipation in their faces. She looked down, her hands folded around the cup in her lap. "My mother...Kagome, died fifteen years ago. While giving birth to me."

Hitomi gasped, and Sota's expression hardened. "I see," he said quietly. "And what of InuYasha?"

"Who?"

"InuYasha?" he repeated, confused. "He must be your father - you have the same yellow eyes and dog ears."

Instinctively, Akita's hands lifted to cover her ears. She had forgotten that her handkerchief was gone. "I...did not know that was his name."

Sota's eyes narrowed. "Do you have any family left in that world?"

"Well," Akita began, fidgeting, "I live with Master Kohaku and his relatives. They treat me like family."

"I'm glad to hear you're being cared for," Sota said with a sigh. He turned to Hitomi. "Dear, will you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Of course," Hitomi answered as she rose to her feet. But she gave Akita a troubled look before she left the room.

"Now then," Sota began, cutting through the awkward tension. "I know this might sound strange, since you barely know me. But we are still family, and I believe the well brought you here because you needed us."

Akita looked up, startled. "What?"

"Many years ago, your mother and father frequently used the well to travel back and forth between my time and yours. Kagome lost that ability when she no longer held the power of the Sacred Jewel." Sota leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. "The Jewel of Four Souls granted her wish to travel in the end, I think. Maybe...you wished to escape so badly that it brought you here?"

"It wasn't that," Akita said in a whisper.

Her body was trembling. "Are you okay?" Sota asked.

She nodded. "Are you really my...family?"

"Of course!" Sota exclaimed before realizing. "Didn't I tell you? I'm Kagome's younger brother. That would make me...your uncle? Wow, that's kinda weird...but I've come to expect that where big sister is involved!" He laughed to himself.

Akita barely heard him. She smiled, but the tears still threatened to spill from her eyes, so she gripped her hands together tightly.

It was all as he said. The well allowed her passage through time because she truly had wished with all her heart...just not in the way he thought.

 _I want to be angry, but still I wish that someday I will..._

"Have a family again," Akita whispered.

"What was that?"

All at once, Akita pressed her forehead to the ground. "Please!" she cried. "I'm begging you...let me live in this time, here with my family!"


	3. Scroll Three: Dream of a Child

"This was...my mother's room?" Akita asked.

"Yes," Sota nodded, "And you can stay here as long as you like."

Akita felt inexplicably uncomfortable. She knew so little about her mother, but still...anyone would be surprised to learn about something like this. Her hand rested on the desk as she soaked in the sight of her surroundings.

When she realized that Sota was watching, she felt the need to say something. "It's very...pink," she commented.

Sota laughed. "It suits you."

"Does it?" Akita had never really felt much like a girl. She looked down at her hands, wrapped and covered by gloves to hide her claws.

"Yeah." Sota gave her a warm smile, and his eyes were kind. "You remind me so much of Kagome."

A blush rose to Akita's face as she smiled. She never thought anyone would say something so nice to a demon. Is this what it meant to have family?

"Well, the bath is ready when you want it. I'll put some of Hitomi's spare pajamas on your bed for when you're done."

"Thank you," Akita bowed.

After he left, she stayed behind for just a moment, looking over the room. She tried to picture her mother here, smiling, but couldn't seem to; so with a sigh she left to take her bath.

When she had finished her bath, Akita returned to the room and pulled on the pajamas. They were a bit big and smelled strangely of flowers, but they would do. She slowly walked to the bed and laid down on it. When she stared up at the ceiling, she realized that she missed the stars.

She didn't know what to think of this world. It was nothing like home. She never thought she'd admit it, but she even missed Hideo and the children. Akita turned on her side, a troubled expression forming on her face. She belonged here, right? With her family? The well wouldn't have let her pass if it wasn't meant to be.

She tossed and turned for a long time, unable to sleep. Subconsciously, she reached for her bow, and fell into a fitful dream.

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

Akita woke to the sound of whispering from the other side of the door, and she sat up with a start. Her heart was pounding; for a moment, she had forgotten where she was.

"I don't know. Sota said we should let her sleep."

"I know, but I'm just too excited!"

"Kagome never would've minded."

"True, but Kagome was too sick to care most of the time."

Akita's mind still felt a bit slow from sleep. She pulled a spare handkerchief off of her bow and tied it tight around her head.

"Um...hello?"

The door slammed open, and Akita screamed.

"Good job, Yuka. You scared her."

"You pushed me, Eri! You were just as excited as I was."

"Come on, girls," the third woman said nervously. "Let's just introduce ourselves, okay?"

"Right," the other two nodded.

The short haired woman put her hands on her hips. "To keep a smile on her face!"

Eri fell to her knees and dramatically threw her hands in the air. "To save her grades through time and space!"

The woman with wavy hair appeared lovestruck. "We shall defend her love and grace!"

"We are...the Three Big Sisters!"

They fell silent, still smiling, and Akita stared.

"Great," Yuka said with a sigh. "We've totally creeped her out."

The other two nodded, dejected.

"No, no," Akita said, waving her hands. "I just, um...who are you?"

"Your new big sisters!" Eri said, throwing an arm around Akita's shoulders.

"Through thick and thin, we're here for you, little sis!" Yuka added, sitting on the opposite side.

"What they mean to say," the wavy hair girl commented, "Is that they are Eri and Yuka, and I'm Ayumi. We were Kagome's - I mean, your mother's-"

"Saviours!"

"Both her grades and love life would've been a disaster without us."

"-best friends." She finished with a smile, as though she hadn't been interrupted at all.

"You knew my mother?" Akita said quietly.

"Of course!" They chimed in unison. "To us, you're our precious little sister."

"Kagome would've wanted it this way," Ayumi added.

Their enthusiasm was contagious. Akita smiled. "Okay!" she answered cheerfully.

The three women stared. All at once, they tackled her.

"So cute!" they squealed.

Just as she was about to ask them to please get off, Akita's stomach rumbled. _That's right, I haven't eaten since yesterday._

"What are we doing here?" Yuka boomed. "Little sister is starving!"

The three rose in unison to their feet, and Yuka pointed to the door.

"To the kitchen!" they cheered before stampeding down the stairs.

Akita sat in silence, stunned. With a sigh she lowered her head, but for some reason she couldn't stop smiling.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
